The One for me
by Holy Trinity
Summary: Major Reworking: A newcomer on the Neb has a strange and dangerous obsession with Trinity (TN)


OKAY! MAJOR REWORKING! See more below...

* * *

He sat there, fingers twisting over the edge of the blade, lightly, never enough to cut.

* * *

Saris strode quickly down the cramped corridor, his silver threaded coat billowing behind him. He had been told to come here by the others on the Neb for answers about his path.

He knocked twice on the wooden door, the hollow clunks fading into the muted silence. A tall, dark skinned woman opened the door and stood to the side,

"Welcome Saris, please, come in".

Saris eyed the women cautiously as he stepped into the silent apartment, he had been taught to be wary of those who knew more about him then he did about them. He made his way through a deserted living room and was let through into a kitchen by way of a stooped doorway which he had to duck to avoid. A middle aged women sat on a stool tending something in the oven, she glanced at him before returning to writing on a piece of paper on her lap.

"Saris, you've come at last. Well, you're in for a rough ride, aren't you?" She looked him over again "Take a seat".

Saris gazed at his surroundings briefly before returning his gaze to her.

"If its all the same to you I'd rather stand, I was told you were the one to go to for my future?".

The oracle opened the oven door, checking on the contents briefly before re-latching it and returning her gaze to the list in front of her.

"Oh yes, your future. Well like I said, you're in for one hell of a time. She'll never love you, no matter how hard you try, he will always be the One. Both in her heart and otherwise. Don't try and get in their way, it'll only end up bad for you."

He stared at her in bewilderment, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh you will, one day far from now you'll look back and then you will see"

* * *

Saris shook his head, trying to clear it. Was this the day she was talking about? She was wrong then, because he knew, he saw, he watched how Neo trapped her. He would set her free, yes, and then she would realise that Saris was the one for her. He'd known it from the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

* * *

Saris leaned against the wall of the club feeling stupid. So what if someone had hacked into his computer. His complexly guarded computer true, but it didn't look like anyone was going show and enlighten him. It was most probably a scam. He grabbed his coat and started to make his way through the pulsing crowd. Suddenly, the screeching music fell silent and the people around him faded. He was oblivious to everything else; all that mattered was her. Her eyes were locked with his as she drew nearer to him. His breathing became erratic as she settled level to him. She was as pale as the moon while her hair framed it as only the night sky could. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her slender frame tightly, her scent mixing with the smell of hard core sweat, sweetening it. His mouth opened trying to find something to say, anything to say to this fallen angel. Instead she leaned closer, her smooth skin brushing against his cheek, her breath caressing his ear as she whispered two words: "The Matrix"

* * *

Saris breathed in deeply trying to recall the touch of skin on skin, her breath, her smell. He remembered it all so vividly that it felt like she was right there with him. Her presence still lingered in this room, which helped his reminiscing, then again so did His...

Saris didn't know what Trinity saw in him, why she stared at Him with those godforsaken eyes and how she moved towards Him with that body made for sin. He groaned out loud, she would come to her senses soon though, she'd wake up from whatever spell Neo had entrapped her in. At first he'd thought it was some kind of code, a manipulation of the matrix. But that didn't explain why she acted like this back on board the ship. Saris' fists tightened involuntarily, he would be watching, waiting and he would find out exactly what Neo had done to Trinity.

* * *

"Welcome to the real world"

The words echoed and died away in the recesses of his mind. Saris opened his eyes but quickly shut them again, the bright light blinding them to the point of burning pain. "My eyes!"

The deep voice sounded again, "You've never used them before"

"Where am I?"

Saris tried to push himself up, when a voice he recognised, cherished, obsessed over, spoke, "You're on the Neb, it's a hovercraft. Try to relax Saris, get some rest".

Just the fact that she was near overpowered him and he lay back down, forcing his eyes to open, not minding the pain, as long as he could see her. Instead his eyes landed on a young man.

Tall with a layer of cropped dark brown hair and large soulful eyes. He was fiddling with something on the table which his body blocked from Saris' view.

Angrily Saris moved his gaze away frantically rushing passed each figure in the clinical room until he reached her. Every fibre in his body was filled with desire, he wanted to touch her skin, inhale her scent, be closer to her than he was now. She glanced up and caught his stare, her lips curved deliciously into a smile and at that moment, Saris knew that he would die and come back to life for another glimpse of that smile

* * *

Saris rose and began to walk to the Mess hall, his thirst was unquenchable. Water reminded him of her, it beguiled into curvaceous forms and dipped into the most deceitful shapes. When he glanced at her, felt her presence, his mind and body burned with a ravenous fever and water only tainted the heat. Hearing steps striding down the corridor, he turned his head slightly to the left and observed the doorway out o the corner of his eye. A mass of brown and grey whirled past.

Neo

He knew where it was going, only one thing made him move with that much urgency.

Trinity

* * *

Hi!

To all my lovlies who used to follow this... it's been like 2 years! How are you all? Whats new in your lives?

I've migrated to Hary Potter and X-men and don't read any matrix anymore but I couldn't stand having this on my profile page. (It' really is a pile of poo)

Chrissie reviewed my Lilly/James fic (Furball) and told me that she still read this...

sooo I figured if there are still readers I should rewrite.

The plot will be different and the chapters will be much better rewritten...

But I do need to know if theres an intrest in this. If no one wants it than I won't waste my time.

So ... tell me what you want!

xxxxx

D


End file.
